


Donna's Birthday

by Angel170



Series: Angelus Pack Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute Kids, Destiel mention - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Omega Donna Hanscum, Past Abuse, SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, Slice of Life, Verbal Abuse, Wolf Pack, abo square, not between Gabe and Donna, sadreel mention, sam x gadreel mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: It's Donna's birthday and her family worked to make it as wonderful as she makes their lives. She looks back on the road that got her here and knows she'd never change the hell she went through to get to this slice of paradise.A fluffy sweet fic worthy of the trickster and the happy go lucky wayward sister themselves. Written for the SPN fluff bingo 2019





	Donna's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever doing a bingo so hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed playing in this world. This is for my A/B/O square of my bingo card. If there's anything I forgot to tag for please let me know, if you enjoyed it feel free to give a like and a subscribe because there's more fluff-tastic squares on the way. I'm going to try my best and black out the whole card.  
> For the abuse tag it's not between Donna and Gabe and happens in the past not in story. Doug is a jackass and you should never allow anyone to hurt you or make you feel bad about yourself. The people in your life should always build you up not break you down protect yourself and get help. National Domestic Abuse hotline 1-800-799-7233

Rolling over on her back Donna smiled at the sunshine filled room. Her large soft bed was cold letting her know her husband and mate had already gotten up. The fact that she didn’t have a pile of children climbing over her meant he had them all, allowing her to get some much needed extra sleep. Knowing her family had something planned for today she hurried through her morning routine after jumping out of the lonely bed. She was excited to get the day started, she had the day off and could actually be home with her Alpha and pups. Her mate was a stay at home dad, only going into work when he was truly needed. All so that Donna could keep her job as deputy sheriff of the town.

She still couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in five years. After her alpha father had died her mother was tasked with sifting through any and all suitors while Donna lived her life and finished her training at the police academy. Her mother had turned away every suitor to knock since Donna presented at 17 years old and honestly she didn’t mind. She had trusted her mother to look after her and choose the right person for her. That is until her mother fell ill. That’s when Doug had shown up.

He had been in the academy with Donna and had been friendly and flirty. He hadn’t received nearly as good a marks as she had though and she knew now that that had added to his jealousy and anger. He convinced her mother that as a beta he would be the best choice of a mate for her. Alphas were too territorial, too harsh, too angry and there was just no way to know if they would become abusive later on. That had been one of her mother's greatest fears so with a little more conjoling from Doug she agreed for Donna to marry him and move with him to his beta filled pack.

Donna held no anger towards her mother, she knew the decision came from love and a hope that her daughter would be safe and well cared for. Betas of course weren’t connected to their wolves, their emotions ran more even, their strength was less than that of an alpha and their sense of smell nearly nonexistent. They couldn’t even shift to their wolf halves. On paper it looked like a beta was the safest choice her mother could have made. If only it hadn’t been Doug.

The first two years everything had been fine, until her mother died and then he slowly started to change. First it was passing judgement on her clothing, then her weight. During her first heat after their marriage he had attempted to help her through it but couldn’t keep up. In humiliation and anger he demeaned her, calling her needy and a knotslut. Omega’s contrary to popular belief are still in control of their mental capacity during their heats. Sex and knotting just making it easier and helps with the hot flashes. Nearly ten years she was with him and he verbally and mentally abused her in any way he could. Even when she caught him cheating he blamed it on her and that fact that she was an omega. He broke her down to the point that she couldn’t even go to any friends because he convinced them Donna was just a problematic omega. Being in a pack of betas no one even questioned it and instead sided with him. She had been miserable and even tried to lose weight to save her marriage. Not that Doug cared, he just enjoyed breaking her.

Everything changed the day a strange alpha came to town. Gabriel wooed the socks right off her feet. If Doug tried to get in his face, Gabe would growl and let his eye bleed alpha red. He would take Donna out, fill up her plate and hand feed her while telling her how beautiful and amazing she was. How her curves drove him wild. Right there in the middle of a restaurant not caring who heard.

Everyone’s tongues was wagging, judging her for allowing an alpha to openly court her but she didn’t care. Doug hadn’t slept with her in two years and Gabe made her and her wolf feel alive. Doug had threatened to sue him if he didn’t leave Donna alone but Gabe threatened to sue him for abusing her and let him know he was from the Angelus pack. With Lucifer Angelus as his lawyer slash elder brother and Samuel Angelus the Supreme Court Justice, famous for his stance on omega rights, was one of his brothers in law. Donna giggled thinking about how Doug’s face had turned corpse white and he quickly signed the divorce papers she had been begging him to sign for years. Of course Gabe has made amendments so Donna got everything. Her alpha was always one step ahead of everyone.

Walking down the hallway she smiled at the photos on the wall. Each a snapshot of a blessed moment of her new life. There’s the photo of her and Gabe’s wedding. They had mated already but once her divorce from Doug went through the pack was excited to throw them a large outdoor wedding. His eldest brother Michael as pack alpha had officiated and the photo showed nearly everyone with happy, misty eyes. There was the collaged frame holding the after birth photos of her and Gabe holding each of their pups. Along with each older girl holding or touching their new sister for the first time.

She had been so nervous when she found out they were expecting their first child. The Angelus pack were known for naming their children following a theme. Gabriel’s father their last pack leader had followed his father’s idea and continued naming his children after Angels. It was why nearly all adults in the pack had an angelic name and Donna had been so nervous about finding a good, unused name for their child. Luckily Michael had already had a child and changed the theme but explained no one in the pack had to use the same one. Apparently growing up like that had been quite annoying.

Michael had considered his daughters his treasures and didn’t want to share the theme with another family. Donna adored her nieces and agreed Sapphire, who they nicknamed Sapphy, and Diamond, who they nicknamed Día, were perfect names for them. Even Gabriel’s younger brother Castiel and his mate Dean decided to go with fairy tales so far naming their only child Jack after Jack and the beanstalk. She had still been nervous finding a name for her own daughter but her Alpha had surprised her again already having several names he wanted to use. Their theme was sweetness and their daughters Nestle, Caramel, and baby Honey certainly brought sweetness into their lives.

The sounds of laughter and the rich smell of breakfast and family pulled her into the kitchen.

“Morning.”

“Mommy!” Caramel their 3 year old was out of her seat and running to hug her mother's thigh.

Nestle, 5 left her father’s side to hug her mother tight. “Happy Birthday mommy.”

“Oh gosh, was that today? I must have forgot. I’m so lucky to have you to remind me Nellie.” Bending at the waist she planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

“I helped too.” Caramel said while batting her long eyelashes at her mother.

“Oh you did? Well now, seems to me little miss Mel deserves a kiss too.” Her daughter giggled as she kissed her.

“Mama, mama” Honey called out from her high hair. Her wet drool covered fingers reaching out for her mother as she puckered her lips.

“Hon bun wants a kiss too? My it must be my lucky day to have everyone wanting kisses.”

The baby shrieked as she planted kisses all over her face before strong arms pulled her into a hug.

“Where are my kisses momma?” Gabriel wiggles his brows, his lips in a smirk.

“Hey now poppa, I’m the birthday girl you should be giving me kisses.” She playfully pouted at her husband before they shared a loving kiss making their oldest eww at them.

The scent of happiness and sweets filled the air. It still amazed her how her baker husband could have a whole family whose scents smelled like desserts.

“Sit down sweetheart so we can give you breakfast and all of your surprises.”

She rushed to her seat and smiled seeing her plate of mini pancakes decorated like birds with sliced strawberries for wings and sliced bananas and blueberries for eyes. She ate quickly listening as the girls excitedly ran through everything they did that morning. In no time she was done eating and Gabriel was walking into the kitchen with a large bouquet in a vase shaped like a teddy bear. The stems coming through the bears arms making him look like he was hugging it. A small gasp escaped her lips as she eyed the beautiful bright flowers. The most prominent being her favorites, sunflowers, followed by soft roses, lilies, alstroemeria and others she didn’t know by name.

“Oh, they’re beautiful.”

“Don’t thank me sweetheart these are from my brother, Gadreel. As a birthday gift, and a sorry he and Sam weren’t able to make it over from D.C but his flower shop got really busy and Sam had too many cases to step away.”

“Oh,” she waved him off, “they don’t need to worry bout little ol’ me. I’m just glad they’re both doing well.”

“Our turn mommy!” Caramel jumped down from her chair and she and Nestle pulled out two large sheets that had been hidden in a cabinet.

Caramel opened hers first revealing five stick figures, four with triangle skirts all in different colors. Donna laughs through her misty eyes and pulled her girl into a tight hug.

“Mine next mommy.” Nestle opened hers and Donna's eyes widened. It was a portrait of Donna with pasta shells and noodles sprayed painted with gold.

A giggle escaped her as she pulled Nessie in a hug and kiss as well. “Gee wiz those have to be the best most amazing presents any momma ever got.”

The air subtly changed to the smell of her two girls pride as they subconsciously puffed out their little chests.

“Honey made you something too momma.” Nestle pulled out a sheet of paper smeared with hand prints of different colors. “Daddy, helped but we picked out the different colors.”

“Oh wow, all my girls are little artists. I love it.” Donna pressed a kiss to every girls cheek. “This was the best birthday ever.”

“It’s not over yet sweetness.” Gabe appeared with a cake smelling of tiramisu, mocha chocolate and strawberries. It was three layers of tiramisu flavored cake, with dripping design of chocolate mocha, chocolate covered strawberries placed on top and small dollops of whipped cream throughout.

Donna aimed a wide grin at her husband, he had made her a birthday cake that smelled exactly like her scent. Gabriel truly was the most amazing alpha. And, owning the most successful chain of bakeries proved that all cakes made by him would be amazing, so she had no doubts this sweet decadent treat will taste as good as it looked.

“Thank you so much alpha, I don’t deserve such a phenomenal birthday.”

Bending down he pressed a firm, loving kiss to her lips. “You deserve all this and more omega mine. Today is the greatest day of my life because without you, I’d have nothing, I’d be nothing. Your existence made it possible for us to meet, to fall in love and for that love to bring three amazing girls into this world. And, it all started with you.”

Tears fell from her eyes as the family all hugged her tight before Gabriel led the girls into a round of the birthday song. Honey babbling along, with her sisters loud singing. She had planned to tell them today but in that moment she decided to wait the two weeks for Gabriel’s birthday. Her scent wouldn’t change yet anyway and she could think of no better gift than to announce he was going to be a father for the fourth time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't written anything in over a year and now that my newborn is getting a little more independent I want to get back to writing and I have some ideas to keep playing in this world. If you'd like to see more these are the one's I've already got swirling around my head.  
> 1) Michael x Jody: Mike taking over the pack from his father, freeing his brother, falling in love and fighting to be the kind of Alpha he wants to be not who he was expected to be.  
> 2) Castiel x Dean: the second male omega born to an all alpha family things were not set to be easy but Cas was going to fight to be himself and mate for love. And the green eyed alpha swaggering over has hidden cuddle bug written all over him.  
> 3) Gadreel x Sam: the first ever male omega born to the Angelus pack Gadreel was an embarrassment to his Alpha father so he got rid of him but Gadreel fought to free himself can he also fight to get out of jail when all lawyers are warned away because of his father. Will Sam Winchester risk his future and his career to defend an omega?
> 
> Comments are life blood and if you have any ideas for more pairings or stories for this world let me here it I love talking headcannons.  
> New tumblr blog is  Sheinthatfandom 


End file.
